uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Sudbury Town tube station
| image_name = Sudbury Town stn main entrance.JPG | latitude = | longitude = | original = Metropolitan District Railway | years1 = 28 June 1903 | years2 = 4 July 1932 | events1 = Station opened | events2 = District Line service replaced by Piccadilly Line | listing_detail = | listing_grade = II* | listing_start = 19 February 1971 | listing_amended = 20 July 2011 | listing_entry = 1294594 | listing_reference = | tubeexits09 = 2.16 | tubeexits10 = 2.12 | tubeexits11 = 2.06 | tubeexits12 = 2.01 }} Sudbury Town is a London Underground station on the Uxbridge branch of the Piccadilly Line. The station is between Sudbury Hill and Alperton. It is located on Station Approach in Sudbury, a short distance from the junction of Bridgewater Road (A4005) and Harrow Road (A404). The forecourt of the station is known as Station Crescent. The station is in Travelcard Zone 4. The station is located in the London Borough of Brent, just to the north of the boundary with the London Borough of Ealing. About 350m to the north is Sudbury & Harrow Road National Rail station. History Sudbury Town station was opened on 28 June 1903 by the Metropolitan District Railway (MDR, now the District Line) on its new extension to South Harrow from Park Royal & Twyford Abbey. This new extension was, together with the existing tracks back to Acton Town, the first section of the Underground's surface lines to be electrified and operate electric instead of steam trains.Clive's Underground Line Guides, District Line, Dates The Deep level tube lines open at that time (City & South London Railway, Waterloo & City Railway and Central London Railway) had been electrically powered from the start. The original station building was demolished in 1930 and 1931 and replaced by a new station in preparation for the handover of the branch from the District Line to the Piccadilly Line. The new station was designed by Charles Holden in a modern European style using brick, reinforced concrete and glass. Like the stations at Sudbury Hill to the north and Alperton to the south as well as others that Holden designed elsewhere for the east and west Piccadilly Line extensions such as Acton Town and Oakwood, Sudbury Town station features a tall block-like ticket hall rising above a low horizontal structure that contains station facilities and shops. The brick walls of the ticket hall are punctuated with panels of clerestory windows and the structure is capped with a flat concrete slab roof. Sudbury Town station is a Grade II* listed building. Some of the original station signage uses a variation of the standard London Underground Johnston typeface with small serifs. This 'petit-serif' typeface was developed by Holden with Percy Delf Smith. On 4 July 1932, the Piccadilly Line was extended to run west of its original terminus at Hammersmith sharing the route with the District Line to Ealing Common. From Ealing Common to South Harrow, the District Line was replaced by the Piccadilly Line. The station has recently been refurbished. Services The typical off-peak service is a train in each direction every ten minutes. Half of northbound trains terminate at Rayners Lane tube station and the other half continue to the terminus of the line at Uxbridge. Transport links London bus routes: 204, 245, 487 and H17. References External links *London Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** ** ** ** *CharlesHolden.com **Sudbury Town station **View of platform Category:Piccadilly Line stations Category:Tube stations in Brent Category:Former Metropolitan District Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1903 Category:Charles Holden buildings Category:Grade II* listed buildings in London Category:Grade II* listed railway stations